Start of Something New
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A different ending to "Crush." My take on how things could go if Buffy never asked Willow to do the disinvite spell. Spuffy!


This oneshot just came to me out of nowhere. I'm still dealing with writer's block for Star-Crossed and wanted to write something else. And let's face it; this episode could use a lot of help. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"You can't just walk away from this."

Buffy continued to do just that. "What part of punching you in the face do you not understand?"

He shrugged. "So we had a fight. It's not our first, love, and it doesn't change anything."

Buffy stopped walking and turned to him, a look of anger adorning her features. "It changes everything, Spike! I want you out. I want you out of this town; I want you off this planet! You don't come near me, my friends, or my family again ever! Understand?" She walked away again.

Spike shook his head and followed after her. "No, it's not that easy. We have something, Buffy. It's not pretty, but it's real, and there's nothing either one of us can do about it. We have to talk about this."

Buffy ignored him and entered her house, not stopping until she was in the living room. She noticed that her mother and Dawn were sitting there, but paid them no attention. "You chained me up, Spike, then threatened to set your ex loose on me. We have nothing to talk about."

Joyce gasped at that. "You did what?" she asked the vampire, causing him to feel even more ashamed under her gaze.

"I'm bloody sorry, all right? I didn't have any other choice. Your daughter is the most stubborn bint I've ever met in my entire existence. That was the only way I could get her to listen." He focused back on Buffy. "Besides, I never would have actually let Drusilla kill you. I saved your gorgeous bum from her, in case you forgot that little detail."

Buffy glared at him. "I wouldn't have even been in that position in the first place if it wasn't for you. I can't deal with this right now. I'm going upstairs to change and when I come back down, I want you gone."

Spike let out a sigh as he watched her stomp up the stairs, turning back to the other two Summers women. "I never would have let Drusilla hurt her. You have to believe that."

Joyce remained silent, but Dawn stood up and moved over to him.

"I believe you, Spike. Buffy can be a major pain, I don't blame you for doing what you did. Sometimes talking to her is like talking to a brick wall."

"Dawn!" her mother claimed, giving her youngest a stern look. "It's time for bed."

The teenager looked about to argue, but then thought better of it. "Fine, I never get to hear any of the good stuff."

Joyce rubbed her temples when Dawn headed upstairs, then glanced up at Spike. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I have a feeling you won't be leaving just because Buffy told you to. I would like a word with you, anyway."

Spike nodded and followed Joyce into the kitchen, sitting down at the counter. He gave a small smile when she placed a cup of the hot liquid in front of him. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. That wasn't exactly how I wanted Buffy to find out about my feelings. Hell, I never even planned on telling her. Dru picked the perfect bloody time to come back and muck up my life. I finally move on from her and fall in love again, and she has to go and ruin everything before it could even begin. I should have staked the crazy bitch when I had the chance."

Joyce was taken by surprise at the vehemence in Spike's voice. This was not the same vampire that came to her a couple of years ago, mourning over the loss of Drusilla and wishing he could win her back. "Would you have really staked her for my daughter?"

Spike didn't hesitate with his answer. "In a bloody instant, and I would have if Harmony didn't show up. I really know how to pick them. I don't expect for Buffy to give me a chance, especially not now. Could you just make sure she knows how sorry I am? I'll stay out of her way if that's what she wants, never bother her again. I won't be leaving town, though. We may not be together, but I can't leave her. I'll be too bloody worried if I'm living somewhere across the world. Not knowing if she was hurt, or in any kind of pain. I know there's that whole business with Glory, too. I need to be here for that, help her out with anything she may need."

Joyce was touched by Spike's obvious concern for her daughter, and realized that Buffy could do a lot worse. She already liked this vampire better than she ever liked Angel. She gave up on Buffy having a normal life, with a normal man. That never seemed to work out, anyway. So there would be no grandchildren in her future, but Joyce realized that Spike would be really good for her daughter. All she ever wanted was for Buffy to be safe and protected, and had a feeling that Spike wouldn't let anything happen to her. "I can't speak for Buffy, but maybe you shouldn't give up just yet. I know my daughter and she may be upset right now, but I think she'll come around."

That gave Spike some hope, but he wouldn't read too much into it.

Buffy came into the kitchen at that moment, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spike knew that look and hoped she didn't have a stake on her.

Joyce stood up at the arrival of her daughter. "I think I'm going to turn in now." She headed by Buffy, placing a kiss on her cheek and making her way upstairs.

Spike held his hands up and stood as well. "I'll go peacefully." He headed for the door, but a soft voice stopped him.

"Did you really mean everything you said?"

Spike turned back to her. "How much did you hear?"

She took a step closer to him. "Pretty much all of it, I couldn't resist."

"Buffy, about what happened…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "It doesn't matter anymore. We can just forget about it. My mom seems to like you, so I guess I can put everything behind me and try to deal with you being in my life. That doesn't mean anything is going to happen between us. I have too much on my plate right now; the last thing I need is a boyfriend. What I can offer is friendship; I can probably use all the help I can get against Glory. We'll just take it one step at a time and see where things go. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's all I can give right now."

Spike shook his head. "That's fine with me, love. It's more than I ever thought I would get. I can wait for as long you need to. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled. "I think I'm actually okay with that. You can come over tomorrow night for patrol, if you want."

Spike returned her smile. "I'll be here as soon as the sun goes down. See you then," he replied, then decided to take a risk and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I couldn't resist," he said with a wink, making his way out of the house and leaving her to stare after him in shock. Spike touched his lips gently once he was outside, a bigger smile forming on his face. It looked like he finally got his crumb.

**The End**

I know it's not much, but that's the best I could come up with. I definitely prefer it over what we were given. Thanks for reading!


End file.
